


Punish Her

by DeltaSmutSPD (Psyga315)



Series: Lewding The Heroes [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Corruption, Drabble, Evil Chiki | Tiki, Evil My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, F/M, Female My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, Foreplay, Groping, Punishment, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, based on a video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 07:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18752191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/DeltaSmutSPD
Summary: Kiran summoned two corrupted heroes, Corrin and Tiki, and obviously has sex with them.





	Punish Her

"This blood coursing through my veins... it grows restless.." Corrin stifled her moans to a mere hush as I felt up her thigh, my thumb just close to her panties. I felt her cloth dampen with each grope I made.  
  
"Punish her..." Tiki demanded me. I dug my nails into Corrin's exposed flesh. They weren't sharp as a dragon's claw, but it made Corrin scream. At the same time, I jabbed my thumb up her crotch and right into her vagina, tearing her panties. Though, I just realized... This was the foreplay.  
  
How the hell was I gonna top this!?


End file.
